Now This Is Romantic
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Part four of a four part series: Spring. One of the four ways in which Ron and Hermione come together. Keep coming back for each season! Fluff abound. R&R! RHr Forever!
1. Summer

Hi!

This is one of afour part series. It's all the seasons, and each story pertains to each season. It's how Ron and Hermione get together...in four different ways. It's going to be all in the same story essentially. So if I get good reviews in this, I'll hopefully put up the next one, which is Autumn. Or Fall insome cases. And I've already written that one.

I just loved this idea when I stumbled across it, so I decided I'd stick to it. So far I have 3 out of 4 done. I just need to do Spring. Perhaps if you could suggest something in a review, that would be great.

* * *

Now This Is Romantic: Summer

It had been a steamy day at Hogwarts, the humidity was high and the sun was out. So when the rain clouds had settled in, nobody was surprised.

One Gryffindor in particular was excited. She sat in the common room looking out the window in anticipation.

"Hermione?" Ron called, noticing her perched on the window sill. The girl looked around.

"Yes Ron?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"What're you doing?" he asked in curiosity.

"Looking at the sky. Why?" she replied.

"No reason." he said softly and looked away. Hermione smiled, her affection for him taking over for a moment. Then she turned back to the window, waiting for the rain to drop.

* * *

Ron sat staring into the fire, dwelling on his feelings. They were mysterious and confusing. But one thing was for sure. Hermione was the girl for him. But it didn't help that he didn't know how she felt. For all he knew, he could repulse her. Sighing, he got to his feet and left for his dormitory.

* * *

Hermione heard Ron sigh, and looked over to watch him leave. She frowned, confused, before she heard a splatter against the window and forgot about it. The rain had started to come down, and Hermione shrieked, jumping noticeably. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the portrait hole. Down the marble staircase, down the halls and out the doors that led outside. She skidded to a halt on the steps and sat down. Here there was enough cover to be sprinkled by the heavy rain, but not drenched. She looked up in amazement and wonder at the falling rain, pondering how something considered so normal could be so magical. How it had a life of its own. 

She sighed and leant back on her elbows to drink everything in: the sound, the smell, and the atmosphere it created. And of course the most important thing, its romance.

* * *

Ron was pacing about the boy's dormitory, wondering whether he should confront Hermione. 

He walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. He could see someone sitting on the steps. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but he came to a conclusion. He would tell Hermione he loved her, no matter the consequences.

He walked down to the common room to find it significantly Hermione-less. Frowning, he realised she must've been the one on the steps. After all, the library had shut at 7:30. So he walked out of the portrait hole and followed her earlier path to the entrance to the grounds. Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath and said, "You can do this. Just tell her. That's all you have to do."

With that, he opened the doors and stepped outside. Hermione turned towards him, surprised to see him.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um. I came to…er…see what you were doing." he finished lamely. He already knew what she was doing. Sort of.

"Oh. I'm just…enjoying the rain." she told him, finding it hard to explain. He nodded but didn't move. She sat there for a while longer before turning to him. "Why don't you come sit next to me?" Hermione immediately mentally slapped herself. 'Idiot! You're so obvious' she thought. Ron's ears went red and he made a strange noise.

"Erm. Yeah. Sure." and he joined her on the steps.

"So. Why are you out here?" she asked.

"Oh. Um." he stuttered, not ready to share the real answer, "Just wondering why you always disappear when it rains."

"Well," she paused, suddenly looking dreamy. "I guess it's because the rain is so romantic. I just love it."

"Wow. I, er. Never picked you as a romantic." he smiled. She blushed and grinned up at him.

"Incredibly romantic actually."

"That's sweet." he admitted.

"I suppose you think I'm some sort of loony, huh?" she said, slightly disappointed.

"No, no way. Romance is important." he stated.

"You're a romantic?" she smiled cheekily. He blushed.

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't." she said disbelievingly.

"Hermione!"

"No, seriously Ron. I won't. I promise." she told him, more serious this time.

"Thanks 'Mione." he said, then his eyes went wide. 'I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!'

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked, smiling at his cute fumble.

"Um. 'Mione? But I er…I'm sorry. You probably don't like it, do you?" Ron stumbled along.

"Oh. Well, yes. I do. I think its nice." she said, thinking it over.

"Well, you don't have to like it. I won't call you that. Don't worry about it."

"No, no! I like it. I've just never had anyone abbreviate my name before. No, I definitely like it." she told him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. But…I'd like for just _you_ to call me that." she told him, laying a hand on his arm. He looked down and reached over to squeeze her hand with his. She grinned.

"So. When you come out here…is this all you do?" he asked.

"Well, no. When I'm sure everyone is inside, I like to…" she trailed off, blushing.

"What?"

"Dance in the rain." she laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to see that."

"You would?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised this time. She could see a red flush creeping up his neck. "Well, I'll only show you if you join me…" she smiled in a cheeky manner. Her daring was surprising her, normally she kept comments like that in her head. But tonight was different. It felt so right, so natural.

"Really?" he said, his voice going extremely squeaky. She nodded, an image of a wet Ron filling her mind. 'Definitely not to be missed.' "Okay, come on then. What do you dance to?"

I don't really dance to anything. I only really spin around and have fun. Depends on how fast the rain's falling. And what kind of mood I'm in." she admitted. Then she took her robes off.

"What're you…" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Taking my cloak off so that I can put it back on dry later." she replied.

"Oh. Yeah." he blushed, taking his own cloak off. He was thankful to notice she still had her cotton vest on. She was thankful he didn't.

"Come on." she said, taking him by the hand and leading him out into the rain. He grinned and laid a hand on her waist.

"You know how to dance?' she asked, a questioning smile on her lips.

"I know a few moves." he laughed and twirled her.

Soon enough they were soaking wet, laughing and dancing crazily.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Hermione asked.

"Mum taught us. We didn't have much of a choice. Ginny was my partner. Fred and George had each other." Ron grinned. Hermione laughed.

"What about you?"

"My Mum and Dad used to dance all the time. I loved to watch them. I guess the rest I picked up from books." she admitted.

"I think that's so sad."

"What? That I read so much?"

"No, that you read about so many wonderful things, but never get to experience them yourself." he said sincerely. His eyes were boring into her own. Suddenly, their dancing had slowed. Their bodies were melting into each other and arms were wrapped around the other. "I want to show you the world. But first, there's one thing." He leant forward so their noses were touching, "Now this is romantic…"

Then he was dipping her slowly.

"Ron?" she breathed.

"I love you." he told her gently before sealing his words with a kiss.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Ron pulled Hermione back to her feet.

"I love you too." she tearfully exhaled. They continued to look into each other's eyes until they started dancing again, wrapped in each other and slowly circling.

From a window in Gryffindor tower, Harry was looking out over the couple with his girlfriend Ginny.

"Finally. They got what they deserved." he grinned, and they closed the curtains.

* * *

Yay! Don't you just love fluff? 

So yeah, if you've got any ideas on what I could do for my Spring one, that would be much appreciated.

Oh, and I started this story in Summer because that's the start of the year. At least where I come from.

Thank you all!


	2. Autumn

Hey hey!

So, how is everyone? Hopin' you'll like this one, it's Autumn (or Fall) and yes, Vico, I am from Australia!

Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed the last chapter! I know how exciting it is to have your name in someone's story, so thanks to:

Emma-Lynne, Porcelain Prayer,Ginny PoshSpice, unknowninthisworld and Mrs.KristinePotter!

Like I said in the first one, this is not a chaptered story. Its four different ways that Ron and Hermione get together, that have tie-ins with each other. So you might read something in this one that was in the last one. I really can't seem to keep the lengths of them similar, so they're all different in that aspect.

Oh, and the Supertramp song in this...I don't know. Whatever's your favourite will do. Maybe 'Easy does it'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wishI owned PoA movie!Ron, because he's too cute!

Thanks and hope you like it!

* * *

Hogwarts had just received the first day of Autumn only a few weeks before, when one Sunday afternoon, students from all four houses went out to enjoy the last bits of warm sunshine before Winter came. Most were outside, that is. A select few that had forgotten homework and were hurriedly finishing it while dreaming of the outdoors. Two people in particular were indoors too, though only one of them was doing their homework, and it hadn't been forgotten to begin with.

"Come on, quick, I want to get outside!" Ron Weasley exclaimed.

"Ron, just wait. I need to finish this part off so I can hand it in on Tuesday." Hermione Granger replied.

"But it's not due 'til next week!" he moaned, grabbing her arm and giving it a shake. "That's two more weeks."

"That's late enough as it is! Wait, okay?" Hermione said in exasperation. "Why couldn't you have gone outside with Harry?" she asked. Ron turned slightly pink.

"Because…I want you to have some fun. Yeah. And besides, I don't want to see him doing anything with my sister." he finished quickly, shuddering.

"Well then be quiet so I can get this last bit in." she managed in a distracted tone. She'd completely missed a rather obvious hint that Ron had just left.

Ron sat fidgeting for five minutes more until,

"Hermione!"

"Alright, alright! Come on, lets go." she sighed. They left the library, Ron striding ahead in desperation. He aimed for the big doors, but Hermione stopped him. "You can't expect me to have fun while carrying these books around, can you? Come on, I'll drop them up in the tower." she explained. Ron groaned loudly, then accompanied Hermione up to the common room.

* * *

Ten minutes later they had exited the castle to find a magnificent colour show before them. All of the trees were losing their leaves, and those that remained were creating a magnificent display of reds, oranges and yellows against the pale sky.

"Wow." Hermione breathed. Ron raised an eyebrow and shot her a sideways look.

"What?" he asked.

"Its just so…romantic." she admitted, not realising her choice of words.

"You think so?" he grinned. She turned a little pink.

"Yes."

"Oh." he said nonchalantly and stepped onto the grass.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, following him.

"Nothing." Ron replied in the same tone.

"No, really?"

"Nothing."

"If you're teasing me!" she said, standing in front of him.

"I'm not. Okay, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because. It's a secret." he grinned.

"Oh! Ronald Weasley! You tell me this instant!" she said, stamping her foot.

"And why-" he stamped his foot back, "should I do that?" he asked.

"Argh!" she grunted, throwing her hands in the air. "You get satisfaction out of this, don't you?"

"Of course. But I…never mind." Ron started.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry."

"No, really." she asked, looking up at him inquiringly.

"I only like to annoy _you_." he smiled sheepishly.

"Why me?" she smiled back.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Hmm. What was secret before?" she asked, hoping to catch him off-guard.

"Well. Don't tell anyone, but I agree with what you said earlier." he admitted.

"About what?"

"This. The season, the trees, the sun. The colours. It's romantic." He smiled and then began walking again.

"You really think so?" she asked, jogging to keep up. He glanced at her.

"Yeah. I do."

"Hmm." she smiled. They stayed in silence for a while longer until they came to one of the larger trees on the grounds. Ron suddenly ran towards the base of the tree and landed in the immense load of leaves sitting underneath the branches and jumped into it.

"Whoo!" he yelled before landing with an "Oof!"

"Ron!" Hermione laughed, running into the middle of the pile, searching for him.

"Gotcha!" Ron yelled from behind, grabbed her around the middle and dragged her down into the leaves with him.

"Ron! Argh! Let me go!" Hermione shrieked with laughter. They each got up and threw leaves at each other before Ron started chasing her around the tree-trunk. He tackled her into the pile before hopping up and climbing the low branches of the tree. Soon, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron?" Hermione called, getting up out of the leaves. "Ron, where are you?"

Then, all of a sudden, leaves were falling like snow from the tree above, and Ron jumped down from a branch.

"Bill and Charlie used to this for us when we were younger. It was great." He commented, looking up into the tree,

"Wow." Hermione whispered, looking up with him. Then, Ron started humming a familiar tune. Hermione looked over at him and he shifted his gaze back to her, still humming. "That song…"

"Supertramp. Wizard band." he told her before humming again.

"Really?" Hermione asked in amazement. He nodded. "My parents used to play their music all the time." she smiled at the memory.

"Hum with me." Ron urged, grabbing her hands. She hummed with him, and they started dancing slowly.

After a while, Ron moved closer, putting his arms around Hermione's waist. She looked up in shock, and he gazed at her purposefully until she slid her arms around his neck. He stopped humming, leaving Hermione confused. She stopped too.

"Now this is romantic." he said quietly. Hermione looked up expectantly to see him leaning down to kiss her softly.

It wasn't until the last leaf fell that they pulled apart, only to embrace and start dancing again.

Somewhere up in a nearby tree sat Harry and Ginny, who had witnessed the entire thing.

"Finally." Harry grinned before turning back to Ginny.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review and I'll give you a cookie! 


	3. Winter

Okay, here we go, the third installment of 'Now this is Romantic'! Now, I haven't gotten around to writing the fourth part yet, what with studies and having no idea what the heck I'm going to write! So, any suggestions would be fantastic!

I promise cookies for those who reviewed, so here you go:

Mrs.KristinePotter and only-harry.

Wow, I got hardly any reviews! Lol. You can review every chapter of a story, guys! (hint, hint).

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry and friends, etc.

* * *

On a typical Saturday morning at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger woke up late and drowsily got up and ready. Everybody else in her year was downstairs in the common room, eating breakfast or outside. All that is, except for one, Ron Weasley.

Upon entering the common room, Hermione rubbed her eyes and went over to the window. She drew the curtains back quickly, went to walk away and did a double take. Snow. It was snowing. The first sign of winter was here.

Hermione squealed with delight, and ignoring her Prefect status, hurried up the boy's dormitory stairs. Upon reaching the 6th year boys' dormitory, she threw open the door and ran inside. Ron was the only one left, and that Hermione was grateful for. He was sleeping on his side facing away from the door. Hermione skidded to his side and started shaking him.

"Ron, Ron! Come on! You've got to come look! Oh come on, Ron!" she said excitedly. Ron just groaned and mumbled something. She stamped her foot and shook him again. "Come on, Ron!"

"Mum…five more minutes." he mumbled. Hermione grew impatient and rolled him onto his back.

"Ron!" she yelled. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Come on, it's snowing! You have to come with me!" she replied quickly.

"You woke me up for that? Come on, 'Mione, it snows every year." He groaned, trying to roll over only to have Hermione roll him back.

"But it's the first snow of Winter! It's special!" she complained. "Get out of bed!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me." he smiled, eyes still closed. He loved playing this game.

"Fine." she replied, smiling herself. But Ron had forgotten something the previous night.

"Oh, 'Mione, wait." he added, eyes opening. But it was too late. Hermione had already reefed the blankets off him to reveal a very shirt-less Ron. She was stunned. Sure, she'd seen Ron like this before, but the cold air hit his flesh and goose bumps appeared everywhere. Never had Ron looked so inviting. She could just snuggle up here with him. But Hermione shook the thought from her head and looked away, blushing.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"What? You've seen me without a shirt before." he admitted, but the blush rising up his neck was obvious. 'She reacted like that last time, too.' he thought. He got out of bed and quickly threw on a shirt. "Why don't you wait for me in the common room? We can have breakfast and head outside then." he suggested.

"Okay." She said softly and walked down to the common room.

Ron sighed when she left, then broke into quiet song, "This could be the start of something big."

* * *

The awkwardness had disappeared as soon as Ron started shovelling eggs into his mouth at breakfast. Hermione had realised that yes, he was good looking, but he was still the same old Ron. The one that provoked much eye rolling but never understood why Hermione did it so much.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over, Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and hauled him outside. When they got there, the snow had started to fall again.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, sneaking a sideways glance at her.

The rest of the school was making snowmen, having snow fights and some were skating on the lake.

"Let's go find somewhere quieter." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Good idea." Ron nodded. It was much too noisy for the tranquil snow. So they set off to a part of the grounds that nobody had attacked yet, and stood in a clear spot.

"It's so peaceful." Hermione smiled. Ron nodded, a question forming in his head.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love the snow so much?" he asked as she started catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"Well. I guess because it's so peaceful with snow. Everything is turned white. And each snowflake is individual. There are no two the same." she said, thinking hard. Ron nodded.

"That's pretty deep."

"And…" she trailed off, blushing faintly.

"And what?" he asked, smiling at her red face.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on 'Mione. I know there's another reason. What is it?" he pried.

"Well… I don't know about anyone else, but…"

"Hmm?"

"I think its romantic." she admitted, her blush growing stronger.

"Really?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Me too." he agreed, and Hermione's head shot up.

"You what?"

"I think it's romantic too." he repeated.

"You think it's romantic?" she asked again.

"Yes."  
"Oh…but why didn't you want to come out here quickly like me?" she asked, confused.

"Because. I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to like romance." he explained.

"But you told me anyway!" she argued.

"Yeah. But it's a natural thing for me to do, act tough. And besides, I was sleepy!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the grin taking form.

Hermione bent down to observe the snow that had taken shape on the ground, scooping some up into her hands without Ron noticing. He bent down to join her and received a ball of snow in the face.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" he shouted, but Hermione was already on the run, scooping up snow along the way. He aimed at her torso but completely missed, sending it into a tree instead. He immediately knew what she was up to.

"Missed me!" she laughed, running for the cover of the trees.

"Oi! No hiding! That's cheating." he yelled, scooping up more snow and hitting her in the back.

"Too bad!" she shrieked. Ron grinned as she ran behind a tree. She tried to get him with another snowball, but missed completely.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he laughed. Once more, Hermione leapt out to hit him but got a face full of snow herself. She squealed and ducked back behind the tree, wiping the snow off herself. Carefully, she made a big snowball, and got ready to aim. But when she leapt out, nobody was there.

"Ron?" she called in a confused tone. Then suddenly, she was hit with two snowballs. One on her head, the other on her back. She squealed in surprised. "Ron!"

"Gotcha!" he shouted as she ran back into the clearing. He'd flushed her out with ease, and now he could attack.

He scooped up handfuls of snow and pelted them into her, slowing her down, then lunged for her.

"Ah! Ron!" she laughed as they landed in a heap.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, but why did you have to land on me?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." he grinned, not the least bit sorry.

"Sure." She replied, smiling herself.

Suddenly they both realised where they were and how close they were lying.

"Um." Ron started. "I er. I should probably get off you."

"Oh, well. You don't have to." Hermione said, blushing and mentally kicking herself.

"Um, alright then…" Ron trailed off, blushing just as hard. They laid there for a while, Hermione playing with the zipper on Ron's jacket. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh…it's just. You're so warm. I'm freezing." she admitted.

"You are? Okay, then." And he rolled off her.

"Now I'm even more cold." she complained as her teeth began to chatter.

"Then roll over." He suggested, and she rolled on top of him. He put his arms around her waist and started rubbing her back slowly.

"Thankyou." she whispered.

"No problem." he replied.

"You know, I think we've um, crossed the friendship line here." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah." Ron admitted. "How do you feel about that?"

"Well. I'm a little scared. But excited too. I, uh. Really like you. A lot. And um…what do you think about it?" she said quietly.

"Me? Um. I…I'm the same. Scared, excited. And ecstatic." he smiled.

"Ecstatic?"

"Yeah. You like me back." he grinned.

"You like me too?" she gasped.

"More like love you." he told her, stroking her cheek.

"Oh wow. I…I love you too." she smiled.

"Brilliant." he said, eyes sparkling. "Let's get up, I want to do this properly."

"Okay." she agreed, not exactly sure of what 'this' was. They got to their feet and looked at each other.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" he grinned, taking her hands in his own. She giggled.

"Most definitely yes!" she exclaimed happily, and reached up to hug him. He pulled away soon after, and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Now this is romantic." Ron said quietly when they pulled away.

"You can say that again!" Hermione agreed giddily, and they hugged once more.

Far away on the lake was Harry, ice-skating. He stopped to see the two share another kiss before grinning.

"Finally." he laughed, then skated back over to Ginny.

* * *

Yay! Fluff! This was probably my least fave, but it was okay. It was definitely the longest!

I really need ideas on what to do for Spring! Like, Summer had rain, Autumn (Fall) had leaves, Winter had snow. Maybe I could make them go swimming? Tell me if you like that idea.

Please review, it'll make my day! (No, really, it will. I'm so bored!)

Thank you all!


	4. Spring

Well, here we are at the last story! I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting, but I only finished this about 2 minutes ago!

I'm also sorry if this one isn't as good as the last three. I couldn't think of anything for the theme and then I didn't really know what I was going to write when I found one. Thanks to those that suggested flowers, that was a great idea. I didn't really want to do swimming because I'd already done rain and English folk don't normally swim during Spring as it's too cold!

Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed:

Mrs.KristinePotter, Tria Marie Val, Eliria, TheDaughterOfKings, PhoenixWings13, mysitcofthepen, Dwarfed Half Elf and Jenulus.

And to that one reviewer that 'didn't get it' because it doesn't rain where they live during Summer: You obviously don't know the science of how rain works. And I don't know where you live, so that's a pretty redundant comment. Oh, and I'm from Australia. When we have a hot day during Summer, it rains. So I'm sorry I used my weather experiences for the story. It is, after all, fan fiction. It's not real!

Disclaimer: I really don't know if I need one for each chapter, but oh well. I don't own 'em!

* * *

Spring had set upon the Hogwarts castle with zealous this year, providing the young Gryffindors with perfect weather for Quidditch and beautiful colours for lazing outside. 

Inside the castle, up in Gryffindor tower, sat two of the few students that were still inside.

"I can't believe I'm in here waiting for you. I could be outside playing Quidditch, but no, I have to be love struck and want to stay with you every waking moment." Ron Weasley was mumbling under his breath.

"What was all that? I didn't quite catch it." Hermione Granger asked.

"Oh, nothing. So, when are you going to be finished with this sp...I mean...S.P.E.W stuff?" Ron changed the subject.

"Hmm...soon. I just have to finish my write up for the year ahead. Why don't you go busy yourself for five minutes?" she suggested.

"Okay." he sighed dejectedly. Ron walked over to the window and peered out. There was something different about the grounds. Beyond Hagrid's hut there was a spark of colour. But he couldn't see it properly. He needed to get higher. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to go up to my room for a few minutes. Don't leave without me!" he told her.

"Okay. Don't be too long."

"Sure." he called as he dashed up the stairs to his dormitory. Upon reaching one of the many windows in the room, he yanked the curtains open. He could see it perfectly here. And it would be the only place to see it from. A flower bed. A massive, bright wonderful flower bed. In fact, it was an entire field. If he'd been a floor lower, he wouldn't have seen over Hagrid's hut. A floor higher, though, and he would have missed it completely. But he couldn't take Hermione up here to see it. He had to take her there.

A few minutes later, Ron had come to a halt in front of Hermione.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Just about...yes. I have." Hermione smiled at her work, then looked up at Ron. "What is it?"

"I've just found somewhere great to go for today."

"Oh good. Let's go, it's much too stuffy in here."

* * *

Once they were out on the grounds, Ron could tell where the field was. Just a few more minutes walk away. 

"Ron, where on Earth are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, some place amazing." he replied

"Near Hagrid's hut? I doubt it!" she snorted.

"Don't worry, there's nothing dangerous that I'm aware of. But I'm sure you'll be able to think of something when we get there."

Just as they were rounding Hagrid's hut, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I want you to trust me about this, okay?" he grinned, heart trembling with anticipation and with the excitement of holding her hand.

"O-okay." Hermione replied. Then suddenly, they'd rounded the corner and the entire field of flowers came into view. "Oh my gosh!"

"You could say that." Ron laughed. Hermione's hands had flown to her face, covering her mouth.

"How did you find this?" she gasped.

"Found it when I looked out the Boy's Dormitory window. Pretty amazing, huh? Never would have thought it was here."

"It's so...romantic." she commented dreamily.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought I was the only one that thought that." he said softly.

"You're a romantic?"

"Of course. All Weasleys are. Some more so than others, obviously."

The enormity and colour of the field struck them withsuch aSpring atmosphere. They roamed about everywhere, chatting about the colours and types of flowers that decorated the field.

"I can't believe you found this place, Ron" she said for the fifth time.

"Yeah."

"And I can't believe you brought me with you to share it." she smiled. He looked over at her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you said it's romantic. I wouldn't think you'd take your best friend with you on a romantic stroll." she laughed uneasily.

"Well some best friends I would. Some that mean a lot to me. Well, only one. I wouldn't go bringing Harry with me!" he grinned.

"What do you mean?"  
"You mean a lot to me, 'Mione." he said as they stopped. He took her hands in his.

"Really?" her voice had hitched.

"Of course. You're a million times as nice, as beautiful, as wonderful and as captivating as this field. I care for you a lot." he said sincerely.

By this time, tears were streaming down Hermione's face. "Nobody's ever said such nice things about me."

"Well they will from now on. Even if it is just me. I don't mean to fight with you so much. I want to say nice things about you, but I can never get it right. It always ends up starting an argument. But I don't ever want that to happen again. Being here with you in such a romantic situation has helped me to gain the confidence I need when I'm around you. My heart beats so fast and everything ends up wrong when I talk to you. But not any more. I love you Hermione Granger. With all my heart. And I hope you love me too." he poured his heart out to her, hoping and wishing with every fibre of his being that she felt the same.

"Oh, Ron! I love you so much!" she cried, and jumped at him. She hit him so hard that they fell in the flower bed.

"That's all I needed to hear." he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." she said seriously, pulling leaves out of his hair.

"For what?"

"For being my hero." she admitted, leaning in to kiss him.

"Now this is romantic." he sighed as her lips fell upon his.

Not too far away, another couple were wandering through the flowers.

"Finally." Harry smiled, before taking Ginny's hand and leading her away.

* * *

Thank you all for supporting me through my little project! Your reviews mean a lot! 

Bows dramatically I'm not that great, butit sounded cool!

Reveiws would be appreciated!

Thank you all!


End file.
